Dzieci rewolucji
by AliceJJJ123
Summary: -John... Miłość nie istnieje. To iluzja. - W takim razie ty jesteś moją iluzją...
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

_Nazywam się John Hamish Watson i chciałbym opowiedzieć wam historię o najsilniejszym uczuciu na ziemii. Uczuciu, które potrafi zabić, wywołać wojnę, zabrać wszystko co posiadamy i zniknąć… Od wieków ludzie zapominają jak jest silna i doprowadzają do tragedii. Zostało nam podarowane coś pięknego, ale my wykorzystaliśmy to źle. O miłości… _

_Byłem zakochany tylko raz, ale było to najsilniejsze uczucie jakiego doznałem przez całe swoje życie. I to właśnie miłość sprowadziła mnie na samo dno, gdzie już nie ma uczuć. Jest tylko pustka. Wszystko byłoby inaczej, gdybym nie wysiadł na peronie w Paryżu, nie dowiedziałbym się o istnieniu Moulin Rouge, Sherlocka i Ziddlera, ale wysiadłem… I właściwie nie żałuję._

_Historię powinienem zacząć od Moulin Rouge. Było to niezwykłe miejsce, w którym stykały się dwa światy. Świat artystów i prostytutek oraz świat bogaczy. Było to królestwo tańca, muzyki i rozkoszy, pełne pięknych kobiet i przystojnych mężczyzn. Królestwo Harolda Ziddlera i jego podopiecznych z półświatka. Wśród nich najbardziej znany był Sherlock, zwany Diamentem. Był on największym skarbem Ziddlera, a pomimo to pokochał mnie. I umarł…_

_Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy postanowiłem wyjechać do Paryża. Moje życie było nudne i puste. Nigdy nie mogłem żyć naprawdę. Zawsze tylko w połowie. Nie znałem miłości, piękna, rozpaczy czy lęku. Dlatego chciałem wyjechać. Aby zacząć żyć… Wysiadając z pociągu ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości i lęk. Bałem się samotności. Każdy na peronie miał cel i towarzysza. Ja miałem maszynę do pisania i głowę pełną wielkich marzeń… _

_Miałem zamieszkać w dzielnicy Montmartre, nazywanej miastem grzechu i rozpusty, lecz każdy kto tak twierdził, mylił się… Montmartre było rajem. Pełne życia, kolorów, dźwięków i artystów. Wszyscy byli tacy jak ja. Ich majątkiem były marzenia. O sławie, szczęściu i miłości. Jedyna rzecz jaka mnie od nich różniła to miłość. Każde z nich zaznało jej chociaż raz, ja nigdy. Zapragnąłem wtedy zakochać się, ale nie wiedziałem o co tak naprawdę prosiłem._

_Niedługo po przyjeździe usiadłem przed maszyną do pisania, ale wena nie nadchodziła. Nagle usłyszałem huk i sufit nade mną zawalił się ,a przez dziurę wprost na podłogę spadł człowiek, wyglądający na nieprzytomnego. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hałasem i wszedł przez nie niski człowiek w stroju zakonnicy. Przedstawił się jako Henri Toulouse- Lautrec. Zaczął opowiadać o sztuce. Po kilkunastu minutach byłem w mieszkaniu piętro wyżej i występowałem jako młody poeta w przedstawieniu Toulouse'a, zastępując nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Obawiam się, że to właśnie wtedy bogowie rzucili kostką o mój los i zadecydowali co będzie dalej. Dokładnie w momencie gdy powstał spór o tekst Toulouse'a i objawił się mój talent. Wszyscy przyjaciele Henri'ego byli zachwyceni. Jedyną wątpliwość budził w nich tajemniczy Ziddler, któremu wszystko mogło się nie spodobać. Nagle Toulouse wykrzyknął: „Sherlock!". Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem._

_-Przepraszam…- John powiedział niepewnie.- Kim jest Sherlock?_

_-Słucham?- Toulouse spojrzał na Johna zdziwiony.-Kim on jest? Naprawdę go nie znasz? Świetnie… Moi drodzy! Dziś wieczorem wybieramy się do Moulin Rouge!- zawołał zadowolony_

_Byłem pod wrażeniem kiedy przestąpiłem próg Moulin Rouge. Trudno mi jest opisać co wtedy czułem. Z pewnością podziw, wstręt, przerażenie i lęk. Małostkowość tych ludzi napawała mnie dziwnym lękiem. Lecz nagle wszystko zniknęło. Pojawił się on. Sherlock. Diament to było idealne określenie. Od jego niezdrowo bladej cery odbijał się blask reflektorów. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego pięknej twarzy. Prawdopodobnie śpiewał wtedy, ale nie mam pojęcia co to było. Nagle poczułem ucisk w okolicy żołądka._

_-To on…- wyszeptał Toulouse.- Ma ładny głos, prawda?_

_Przytaknąłem bezwiednie. Świat przestał istnieć. W mojej głowie był tylko on. W mojej głowie, w sercu, w krwi i w powietrzu wokół. Sherlock zawładnął wtedy światem._


	2. Być Diamentem

Kolejna noc w Moulin Rouge. Kolejna noc bycia Diamentem… Bycia kukiełką w rękach Harolda Zidlera w świecie bogatych, okrutnych zboczeńców. Moulin Rouge było moim domem, ale również więzieniem. Jestem towarem, który sam musi się sprzedać, by nie umrzeć… Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że życie jest trudne. Nawet gdy miałem pięć lat i wychowywałem się w jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w Anglii.

_Drobny, czarnowłosy chłopiec siedział w oknie swojego pokoju i obserwował nocne niebo, które było tego wieczoru pełne gwiazd. Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły z cichym z skrzypnięciem, wpuszczając do niego smugę światła z korytarza. Stał w nich młody, około czternastoletni chłopiec._

_-Sherlocku…- wyszeptał i podszedł do okna.-Piękna noc…_

_-Noc zawsze jest piękna Myc… Tylko nikt tego nie widzi._

_Starszy chłopak westchnął. Dojrzałość jego brata zadziwiała wszystkich, ale Mycrofta smuciła. Przecież chłopiec miał dopiero pięć lat._

_-Tak… Masz rację…_

_-Myc? Co się stało?- chłopiec spojrzał na brata niepewnie._

_-Sherlocku… Oni nie przyjadą. Kazali mi przekazać, że jest im przykro…_

_-Powiedz im, że mnie też…- wyszeptał Sherlock. Jego błękitne oczy były pełne łez._

_Mycroft westchnął i przytulił delikatnie brata._

_-Ciii… Sherlocku… Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś ostatnim razem?_

_-Że nie będę płakał… Myc czemu oni nas nie kochają?_

_-Nie mam pojęcia… Sherlocku jest już późno. Powinieneś iść spać. Dobranoc-powiedział cicho i wyszedł szybko z pokoju._

_Wiedział, że Sherlock nie pójdzie spać tej nocy. Sherlock będzie czekał aż pojawi się spadająca gwiazda, a on wypowie znów to samo życzenie. Życzenie, którego żadne dziecko nie powinno wypowiadać. Bo każde dziecko zasługuje na miłość. Nawet mały Sherlock Holmes. I gwiazda spadnie. A on spojrzy w niebo i pomyśli życzenie. Tego wieczoru jednak powie więcej niż zwykle_

_-Gwiazdko… Pamiętasz moje życzenie? Wciąż się nie spełniło, więc chciałbym je zmienić. Gwiazdko, spraw by ktoś mnie pokochał… To nie muszą być rodzice. Widzisz, moja niania zawsze powtarza, że żeby być szczęśliwym, trzeba być kochanym. A ja bardzo chcę być szczęśliwy… Spokojnie, nie musisz się spieszyć, ale obiecaj… Obiecaj gwiazdko, że spełnisz moje życzenie… Kiedyś…_

Harold Zidler swoich podopiecznych zazwyczaj wyszukiwał na Montmartre. Zarabiali śpiewem w kawiarenkach lub na ulicach. Ja jednak znalazłem się w Moulin Rouge przypadkiem.

Moja historia zaczęła się gdy dziewczęta Zidlera zaczęły ginąć. Znajdowano je zamordowane okrutnie w ciemnych zaułkach i próbowano oskarżyć Harolda. O poranku po drugim morderstwie siedziałem na ławce przed Moulin Rouge. Cały świat utuliła gęsta mgła, a słońce jakby bało się jej i pozostawało niezłomnie za kurtyną chmur. Idealny dzień dla seryjnego mordercy. Właściwie nie wiadomo czemu, ale oni kochają deszcz i mgłę. Możliwe, że w ich mniemaniu to dodaje ich czynom dramatyzmu i mroku. To całkiem logiczne, a przecież oni zawsze są logiczni, ponieważ są psychopatami, a psychopaci to geniusze. Czysta logika.

Było już około ósmej kiedy ciszę poranka przerwał rozdzierający krzyk dobiegający z zaułku. Kilku ludzi pobiegło w tamtym kierunku. Okazało się, że krzyczała jedna z pracownic Zidlera, ponieważ zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę… Martwą, tak okrutnie, prawdziwie martwą. Krew sączyła się z jej rozciętej klatki piersiowej i formowała w fascynujące wzory i kształty na brudnym chodniku. Brakowało serca...Były za to pestki granatu. Nikt nie rozumiał. Ja tak…

Harold Zidler pojawił się chwilę później z przerażeniem w oczach i policjantem u boku. Oczywiście oskarżono jego. Ludzie nigdy nie myślą. Zidler dostał trzy godziny, by udowodnić, że nie jest winny. Dostałem szanse, którą niestety wykorzystałem…

-Harold Zidler?- spytałem niepewnie.

-Ta…Tak…- wyszeptał przerażony.- Biedna ptaszyna… Była taka młoda.

-Mogę panu pomóc…

-Słucham?- mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwieniem.

-Wiem kto jest mordercą…

-Widziałeś coś chłopcze?

-Nie… Ale wiem. To dedukcja… Widzi pan. Ta dziewczyna… Nie ma serca, a zamiast niego owoc granatu. Zna pan legendę o Persefonie i Hadesie?

-Nie… Raczej nie.

-I to właśnie, czyni pana niewinnym panie Zidler…

-Mam powiedzieć policji, że nie znam legendy, więc nie jestem winny?

-Proszę mnie zabrać ze sobą i mi zaufać…

Winny okazał się pewien angielski szlachcic, który nienawidził kobiet. Uważał je za istoty bez serca, co wyjaśniało wyrwanie go po śmierci, a owoc granatu miał pokazać, że posyła dziewczęta wprost do piekła. Logika. Niestety udało mu się zamordować jeszcze jedną z nich za nim został złapany. Lecz Harold Zidler był mi wdzięczny pomimo tego. W dowód swojej wdzięczności dał mi pracę. Obiecał sławę i majątek. Jego obietnica spełniła się tylko w połowie. Otrzymałem sławę… Sławę najlepszej i najbardziej utalentowanej prostytutki Moulin Rouge. Stałem się gwiazdą, tak jak obiecał Harold, ale nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem Zidlera, Moulin Rouge i klientów. Każdy z nich był taki sam. Bogaty, bezwzględny i żonaty. Ja byłem niczym. Na początku miałem nadzieję, że ktoś mnie znajdzie, pokocha. Uratuje. Ale było za późno. Stałem się towarem bez uczuć. Jedyne co odnajdywałem w mojej głowie, to nienawiść. Podła i wyniszczająca… Przejdźmy teraz do wieczoru, w czasie którego poznałem Johna Watsona. Człowieka, który mnie pokochał…

Tydzień wcześniej w moim skromnym pokoju pojawił się Zidler. W jego oczach można było dostrzec jedynie czystą, niezmąconą radość. Znalazł sponsora, który chciał tylko jednego… Mnie. Pomimo wstrętu byłem dumny. Wiedziałem, że to moja szansa. Mogłem wreszcie uciec od mojego życia.

Wieczór wizyty sponsora był dokładnie zaplanowany. Ja musiałem być gwiazdą. Na początku miałem zaśpiewać kilka piosenek, potem zagrać na skrzypcach, a później spędzić resztę nocy ze sponsorem. Bałem się. Bałem się każdej sekundy tego wieczoru. Moja przyszłość mogła nareszcie się zmienić. Musiałem tylko być gwiazdą. Nie Sherlockiem, ale Diamentem. Ale los chciał inaczej…

Może dlatego, gdy Zidler wskazał sponsora, ja dostrzegłem Johna Watsona, a może to ja sam chciałem dostrzec jego, a nie Jamesa Moriarty'ego. Dostrzegłem ciepły, delikatny uśmiech, zamiast wykrzywionych prześmiewczo ust. Piękne, spokojne oczy zamiast ciemnych i dzikich. Wybrałem Johna bo był inny… Lepszy. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach to czego szukałem. Miłość. Moriarty nie miał przy nim najmniejszych szans. Bo John był miłością.


	3. Nowe światło

John POV

Nie pamiętam nic z tamtej chwili. Był tylko on. Mówili coś. Ruchy, światła, ludzie i słowa zamieniły się w niego. Oddech był ciężki i trudny, prawie niewykonalny. Tylko on był prosty. Bałem się mrugnąć, bałem się poruszyć. Przecież mógł zniknąć. Był nierealny.

Kiedy skończył, a większość ludzi tańczyła, podszedł do mnie.

„Mam nadzieję, że spodziewał się mnie pan?"

Pierwsze zdanie. Zaledwie kilka słów, wypowiedzianych przez pomyłkę. To było zabawne. To było cudowne. Jego delikatny uśmiech, oczy, których chłód uderzał, ale mnie nie przeraził. Potem słowa zniknęły. Sherlock zaprosił mnie do tańca. Muzyka była spokojna jak on. Delikatny dźwięk skrzypiec niósł się po sali pełnej tańczących. Jego silne, ale delikatne dłonie prowadziły pewnie, jakby oddzielając mnie od reszty świata, a może świat po prostu nie istniał. Nie byłem pewien.

Nagle jego twarz stała się bledsza, a oddech ciężki. Poczułem jak słabnie, by po chwili upaść bezsilnie na ziemię. Kilka osób podbiegło szybko w jego stronę. Jeden z mężczyzn podniósł Sherlocka i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali, niosąc go w ramionach. Chciałem za nimi pobiec. Chciałem go uratować, a mogłem tylko stać na środku pomieszczenia i patrzeć jak w drzwiach znika mężczyzna, którego pokochałem.

Sherlock POV

Omdlenia zdarzały się często. Prawdopodobnie zbyt często, by wytłumaczyć je brakiem snu czy pożywienia. Bałem się. Każdy odczuwa lęk przed śmiercią. Szczególnie jeśli śmierć ma przyjść za wcześnie. To było przerażające… Patrzenie na swoje powolne umieranie. Może dlatego odrzucałem od siebie tę myśl tak długo. Oszukiwałem się coraz częściej, ale z każdą utratą przytomności było trudniej i trudniej. I właśnie wtedy go poznałem. Kiedy tańczyliśmy, czułem się bezpiecznie. Ostatni raz kiedy czułem się bezpiecznie zdarzył się, gdy miałem osiem lat. Wtedy Mycroft spędzał ostatnią noc w domu, przed wyjazdem do szkoły. Kiedy wrócił… Był inny. Już nie był Myc'kiem, który opowiadał mi historie o piratach. Był Sir Mycroftem…

Kiedy mdlałem, myślałem, że to już koniec... Że umieram. Wtedy właśnie obudziłem się w moim pokoju. Moje łóżko otaczał ciasny krąg ludzi. Powoli rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Ziddler zaklaskał w dłonie z radością.

-Dzięki bogu!- zawołał i podszedł do mnie szybko. –Nie strasz na więcej Sherly… Dziś twój wielki dzień! A teraz do pracy moi drodzy!

Zawsze denerwowała mnie jego wesołość. Cieszył się światem, tak jak ja powinienem, ale nie byłem w stanie. Świat był okrutny i podły. Nie było na nim powodów do radości. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie o księciu. O wspaniałym, kochającym księciu. Może świat nie był tak bardzo zły.

John POV

Sherlock pojawił się na sali godzinę po swoim omdleniu. Czekałem tam z nadzieją, że wróci. To nie mógł być przecież ostatni raz… Wiedziałem, że muszę go zobaczyć. Byłem gotowy zrobić wszystko. Nagle wszedł do pomieszczenia z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Był jeszcze piękniejszy niż przedtem. Szybko odszukał mnie wzorkiem i podszedł do mnie.

-Proszę wybaczyć moją… Niedyspozycję…- uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie.- Może wyjdziemy?

Podał mi dłoń i szybkim krokiem wyszliśmy z sali.


End file.
